OVERVIEW: ASU-UAB EXPORT Project REAP The overall goal of the ASU-UAB EXPORT Project REAP is to reduce and ultimately eliminate reproductive health disparities in adolescents and young adults. Alabama State University, the applicant institution is a Historically Black University (HBCU) and University of Alabama at Birmingham, the partnership institution is a well-established university with excellent and active biomedical research and educational activities. The target health indicators are: 1) teen and unintended pregnancy, 2) sexually transmitted infections, and 3) high-risk sexual behaviors. Target participants are youth, family and their communities. The purpose of the proposed resource-related research grant (R24) under NCMHD Project EXPORT mechanism is to augment and strengthen the infrastructure and capacity of ASU, the applicant minority serving institution (MSI), to conduct basic, clinical, behavioral, and social sciences research aimed at addressing and ultimately eliminating health disparities. In addition, the proposed EXPORT project will further develop a growing collaborative research arrangement with UAB, well-established biomedical research and service center and the partner institution in the Project REAP. Accordingly, the Objectives of ASU-UAB EXPORT Project REAP are: 1) to build research capacity for health disparities research in minority serving and other designated institutions, 2) to promote the participation of health disparity groups in biomedical and behavioral research, and prevention and intervention activities, through community-university partnerships, and 3) to promote the conduct of minority health and/or other health disparities research. The ASU-UAB EXPORT Project REAP activities are organized into discrete but intercommunicating components: Administrative Core; Core A. Feasibility Studies/Pilot Research Component; Core B. Community Outreach and Information Dissemination Component; and Core C. Mentoring Component. There will be three feasibility pilot studies in Core A. The PI of the partnering UAB project is MK. Oh, M.D., and the PI of the applicant ASU project is K. S. Gunn, Ph. D.